


［貝雷特X尤里斯］妄想支援對話—紫羅蘭色皮毛

by Restlessnox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessnox/pseuds/Restlessnox
Summary: 虛構的支援對話，用妄想修正遊戲的Bug（你們懂的）第一篇是貝雷特X尤里斯，是的，他們原本已可以S支援，但2月22日是猫の日，就來個貓貓特別版（？）
Kudos: 5





	1. 支援C

（貝雷特結束一天的工作，終於可以上床休息時，突然聽到房間內有窸窸窣窣的聲音，那把重見天日不久就再次名震芙朵拉的天帝之劍已握在他的手中。）

???：喵～

貝雷特：原來只是隻貓呢⋯⋯小傢伙，你是怎麼跑進來的？

???：喵～

貝雷特：真是漂亮的孩子，這紫羅蘭色的皮毛和眼睛⋯⋯有一種熟悉的感覺。嗯？想不到原來是公的？

???：快把老子給放下來！你在摸哪裏？你這連貓也不放過的變態！

貝雷特：這聲音是⋯⋯尤里斯？

尤里斯 : 唉，是的。

貝雷特：是⋯⋯康絲坦潔的魔導實驗？

尤里斯 : 猜對沒奬。

貝雷特：要多久才會變回來？

尤里斯 : 不知道，她說會通宵研究解除魔咒的方法⋯⋯

貝雷特：我去幫忙。

尤里斯 : 不要！

（貓掌拍打在貝雷特的腿上，因情急而伸出了一小截爪子弄得貝雷特的大腿癢癢的。）

尤里斯 :我⋯⋯不想讓我的部下還有阿比斯的人看見我這個樣子⋯⋯

貝雷特：明明就很可愛啊⋯⋯這眼神⋯⋯真的是貓咪嗎？好吧，你可以留在我的房間，但我也可以到阿比斯幫忙啊。

尤里斯：你是有心逗我玩的嗎？

貝雷特：不懂你在説甚麼呢。

（尤里斯生氣的樣子也很美很可愛，不論是現在還是平時。）

貝雷特：啊對了，我有小魚干，平常在大修道院內餵貓用的，你要嗎？

尤里斯：㗅⋯⋯不要！

貝雷特：好吧，但我約了菲力克斯他們明早特訓，現在就要睡了，要乖乖睡在我身邊哦。

（貝雷特把燈滅了就躺到床上，貓咪自動自覺地窩在他懷裏，他輕撫著柔軟順滑的皮毛，一如平常對他的學生摸頭讚許一樣。他偷偷半張眼睛，那漂亮的紫羅蘭貓瞳仍在黑暗中發亮，但貓咪愉快的呼嚕聲卻不絕於耳。貝雷特不動聲色地繼續撫摸貓兒全身，撓那小傢伙的下巴時，還感覺到它舒服得伸長脖子，𣉢起的眼睛只剩一條紫色的細縫。）

尤里斯：先說啊⋯⋯老師你要對我負責任哦。

(就是因為我擼了現在作為貓咪的你？貝雷特心想。）

尤里斯：因為老子的素顏給你看見了！

（現在鬼才看得出你是不是素顏！？）

貝雷特：好了好了，快睡吧。

（而貝雷特此刻尚未知道，真正令他要負上責任的，全因明早會有一位學生全身赤裸在他身旁熟睡。）


	2. 支援B

貝雷特：你好了點沒有？尤里斯？

尤里斯：嗯，基本上沒事了。

貝雷特：那就好了。

（尤里斯少見的垂下眼睛，看起來有點不自然。）

貝雷特：是不是還有哪裏不妥？

尤里斯：不，只是對老師你感到有點抱歉啦。畢竟剛才你差點給西提斯先生活活砍死呢。

貝雷特：誰叫康絲坦潔沒敲門就進來，見你沒穿衣服居然尖叫著出去，那聲量足以震動整個大修道院了吧。

尤里斯：那笨蛋⋯⋯我的衣服在變成貓的時候就落在灰狼教室啊。

貝雷特：結果這樣一來還是讓所有人都知道你變成貓的事呢。

尤里斯：算了吧，沒給他們看見就好。

貝雷特：貓咪的尤里斯真的很可愛呢⋯⋯開始有點懷念，也許偶爾用貓咪的樣子來找我也不錯？

尤里斯：你說甚麼⋯⋯

貝雷特：連炸毛的樣子也很有趣。

尤里斯：比起老子美如雕塑的祼體，居然⋯⋯

貝雷特：嗯？

尤里斯：沒事，我們去食堂吧，為了答謝老師，今天的晚餐是老子親自下廚的哦。

貝雷特：哦？我很期待哦。

尤里斯：還為你特製了甜點呢，只有老師才有哦。

貝雷特：為甚麼只做了我那一份？

尤里斯：你等一下就知道嘛，洗澡後就來阿比斯找我？

貝雷特：沒問題，但到底為甚麼吃甜點要先洗澡呢⋯⋯


	3. 支援 A

(阿比斯男生房間）

貝雷特：尤里斯，原來你在這裏，找你很久了。咦⋯⋯巴魯塔札爾呢？

（原本可讓四人合宿的房間只有尤里斯一人，他穿著斗篷，把全身由頭至腳嚴密地裹著。）

尤里斯：他出去尋歡作樂了。老師在驚訝甚麼呢？他這個年紀的人大多成了家，兒女成群。貴族的話情婦也不知玩過幾個了⋯⋯比起這個⋯⋯

（尤里斯解開斗篷的綁帶，任由它落在自己的腳邊。）

貝雷特：尤里斯！你又被康絲坦潔的黑魔法擊中了？

（尤里斯的頭頂長出了一雙貓耳朵，尾巴垂在他的身後，真正讓貝雷特面紅耳赤的是他又再次看到他學生的祼體，而且他的腿間之物好像有點反應，難道也是受了黑魔法的影響？）

尤里斯：我怎麼會讓那可怕的事再發生在我身上？你看⋯⋯這個是假的⋯⋯可愛吧？

（尤里斯把近似他髮色的貓耳朵取下，原來是個髮箍。）

貝雷特：不要沒事惡作劇嚇老師吧，那尾巴呢？是如何裝上去的？

（尤里斯轉身，翹起臀部，原來毛茸茸的尾巴直接塞了在他的後穴中。）

尤里斯：怎麼樣？這種小道具在貴族之中曾經秘密地流行過一陣子哦。

貝雷特：這樣不痛嗎？會受傷吧？

尤里斯：有足夠的潤滑就不會，我對這個滿有經驗的，其實習慣了就挺舒服啊，看，我前面也硬得差不多了。

（任憑貝雷特再遲鈍也知道尤里斯想要甚麼，看他滿不在乎的熟練模樣，不其然感到心痛。儘管未曾挑明，但這孩子之前都在用美色和身體換取往上爬的機會是顯而易見的事。）

尤里斯 ：雖然之前約你在聖廟幽會是假的，但我說喜歡老師你，想跟你同度良宵可沒説謊啊⋯⋯你救了我這麼多次，也是時侯表達一下謝意了，你不是說貓咪很可愛嗎？今晚我就是你的寵物啊。

（尤里斯坐到貝雷特的腿上，用那尾巴磨蹭著他已漸漸抬頭的昂掦，穴口流出的潤滑液弄濕了他的褲子。）

貝雷特：尤里斯，惡作劇也該有個限度吧？我們這樣不是太好⋯⋯

（尤里斯抓著貝雷特的手，一隻往胸前摸去，另一隻就摁向已高高翹起的粉嫩莖柱。）

尤里斯：啊，你昨晚不是摸得很爽嗎？這裏、這裏、還有這裏⋯⋯都給老子好好摸吧。

（貝雷特回憶起昨夜貓咪在撫摸下漸漸由僵硬緊蹦變得放鬆的柔軟身體，如今因緊張而僵硬的卻是自己吧？)

貝雷特：唉，真沒有你辦法呢。

(他認命地套弄著懷裏的人的陽物，另一隻手無師自通地伸向對方的後穴，緩緩轉動那跟尾巴相連的肛栓，雙重的快感讓蕩靡的呻吟聲自尤里斯口中吐出。）

尤里斯：嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯老師口裏說不，不是⋯⋯也玩得很起勁嗎？

貝雷特：這個⋯⋯還是先弄出來吧？

尤里斯：拔了出來，就換你的東西插進去嗎？老師。

貝雷特：這次我到底會不會死在西提斯的槍下⋯⋯

（結果貝雷特徹夜教訓那誘惑老師的壞孩子。翌日，幾乎整個阿比斯都在討論為何昨夜貓兒叫春的聲音怎麼特別響亮。）


End file.
